The toons from their own Disney Shows perform songs from gameloft midnight play pack/Evil Ivy Smith gets killed by Roll Light
cast Kim possible-susan Ron stoppable-young guy Erwin lawson-steven Ashley a-salli Ashley b-princess ashley q-susan Ashley t-Alison Greg skeens-young guy TJ Detweiler-young guy Vince-steven Mikey-zack Gus-tween girl Gretchen-princess Spinelli-ivy Sabrina Spellman-kayla Jake long-joey Spud-steven trixie-kendra Rose-susan Kurst-tween girl gelman-david Swinger girl-princess Megan-Susan Lily-Alison Butch-young guy Swinger girl-princess Brandy Harrington-princess Mr whiskers-professor Lloyd nebulon-brian Eddie Horton-kendra Douglas mcnoggin-tween girl (speaking) and leah (singing) Kurt blobberts-dallas Catherine cook-herself Warren cook-Brian Zima's dad-Dave Zima-Allison Announcer-kidaroo Ticket manager-lawrence Rocketpowergal24-julie Me-Justin MumaX992-wiseguy Ivy smith-Ella Eric-himself David-himself Ivy's dad-diesel Ivy's mum-Kate Evil Ivy smith-Emma Jet-Young Guy Transcript Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! The show is starting Sabrina Spellman: I am excited because we are going to be male and female people erwin lawson: I agree with you, dear girl, there will be songs like, feverstar, livin like a snake in a hideout, neon roses, spiders song and more Eddie Horton: yeah, I am excited because we are doing a performance of "midnight gameloft" at Milton Keynes theatre Lloyd nebulon: (in Churchill's voice) oh yes! (Changes to Brian voice) the kids at third street school will be backup dancers TJ Detweiler: did I hear about backup dancers? Gus: yes, I, Gus griswald, will be the best for acting, you hear me, acting! Principal prickly: attention students, this is principal prickly talking, tonight is the play of gameloft midnight at Milton Keynes theatre Mrs finster: okay everybody, time to choose the actors that you will be for the play Vince: I am going to be rock, he is cool TJ Detweiler: aww yeah, Vince, good choice, for me, i am going to be Enrique, he is a cool guy from midnight poker Erwin lawson: I am going to be spike Brandy Harrington: I am going for London, she is so symphonic and she is from midnight poker, what about you, white rabbit? Mr whiskers: me? I am going for Texas j Eddie Horton: I am going for John Ashley b: I am going to be nico, she is a midnight pool and midnight bowling star Ashley a: Angelina croft is a good choice for me Greg skeens: i am going to be Ben Jordan Ashley q: Michelle de Palma, ooh, good choice for me Ashley t: Pamela wilde will be good for me Douglas mcnoggin: I am going for... Alison, she is cool, both midnight pool and platinum solitare Rose: I will be Elisa trixie: i will go for Zhou Spud: Travis is the good choice, both from midnight pool and platinum solitare Jake Long: I will be, the shark, both in block breaker deluxe and platinum solitare Kurt blobberts: mike will be a good choice, but i am in human form and thin Kim Possible: I will be lee Butch: Brian, yes, that is a good choice Ron stoppable: konan, yes Sabrina Spellman: I will be Velma, both in midnight poker and platinum solitare Lloyd nebulon: I am going for russell menlo: I will be backup dancing Spinelli: me and Gretchen are backup dancers and singers for all songs Mikey: the other kids at third street school will be backup dancer and singers, except the kindergartners and same is me Principal Prickly: good! Mrs grotke: okay students, enjoy doing the show! Gus: everyone, salute! All toons: attention! Gus: to Milton Keynes theatre! Sabrina spellman: kids, get on the bus, except for you, Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas, you guys can ride your bikes now Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt, and douglas: yes Sabrina! (The school bus passes the cinema) Warren's mom: Warren, how dare you see recess school's out, you are supposed to see Rugrats go wild, but you did not, so no Disney favourites DVD for you! When we get home when I turn on the high definition tv, I will switch it from Recess on Disney XD to Rugrats on Nickelodeon Warren: (Buzz Lightyear's nooooooooooooooooo soundclip) (At the Milton Keynes theatre) Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! We're here! Zima's dad: Zima, how dare you see Sausage party live, you are supposed to see the Save-Ums live, but you did not, so no Sausage party on DVD for you, so that means when we get home, the Save-Ums will switch it from Sausage party on HBO to their tv show on ABC Television Zima: (XJ9's voice) no! Ticket manager: welcome to Milton Keynes theatre, can I help you Lloyd nebulon: can you ever, we are here to preform midnight gameloft Ticket manager: enjoy Cut to: the girls changing room Sabrina spellman: look girls, I am Velma Ashleys: ewww Brandy Harrington: don't disgust the animated girl, I am london, the girl in the black jacket Cut to: the boys changing room Lloyd nebulon: I am russell, the man of midnight bowling and platinum solitare Eddie Horton: time for action Douglas mcnoggin: I'll teach a thing or two Kurt blobberts: show is starting Erwin lawson: okay everyone, now the show will start in five minutes (Cut to Milton Keynes theatre entrance) Ticket manager: hello, good evening, welcome, can I help you Ivy: I would like three tickets to see gameloft midnight Ticket manager: here you go, thank you, enjoy the show Evil Ivy: what, I want to see barney live Ivy: Evil me, you are not allowed to see barney live, you know my brothers Eric and David hate it Eric: yeah, we are seeing the guys from Recess, Lloyd in Space, American dragon Jake long, Kim Possible, brandy and Mr whiskers and Sabrina the animated series, doing their show Cut to: the changing room Erwin lawson: I hope you all are ready Lloyd nebulon: because all of you backup dancers are on stage Douglas mcnoggin: thank you! Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. please welcome, the one, the only, princess of Tallahassee Florida, the queen who toke care of wildlife animals, Miss Gator's Refuge herself, alison! Douglas mcnoggin: shabam everyone! Nice to see you! Welcome to Tallahassee Florida! Shabam! So nice to see your faces! I am Alison, I hope you are not afraid of spiders because I got a song, hit it! (Spiders song plays) Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) spiders at tokyo tower are not scary They are nice They were very friendly to me they are children all the spiders stand outside The spiders are not afraid To alert people Erwin lawson: and who is singing about spiders? Douglas mcnoggin: I was erwin lawson: then, allow me to introduce myself, I am spike Douglas mcnoggin: nooooooooooo!! I am getting away from... SNAKES!! Eddie horton: gotcha kiddo! Get in the plane Douglas mcnoggin: eek! (Livin in a snake in a hideout plays with four backup dancers and two female backup singers) Eddie horton: (singing) the little girl of Tallahassee is crying in the plane She was Whimpering like a puppy She's getting in Tucson the snake is killing her But she does not like it all Her hands are fainting And her legs get crossed out And she was going crazy In the hideout Because she is terrified because her tlc Whilst livin like a snake In a hideout Gretchen and spinelli: ooh, snakes hideout Spud: well, elisa, wanna play pool Rose: I... I love to, travis Brandy Harrington: hi kids Rose and spud: (in homer and bart Simpson's voice) aaagh! Spud: who are you Brandy Harrington: I'm London, and this is Texas j Mr whiskers: howdy y'all, how ya doing rose: you don't sound like a cowboy like this? Radio: we wish to announce, that we guide on brandy and Mr. Whiskers to get out of tuscon and watch disney shows tomorrow rose, spud and eddie: gasp! Brandy Harrington: that ain't tolerating Radio: my, we have a song request, radar love Mr whiskers: oh boy, I love that song (Radar love plays) Mr whiskers: (singing) I've been driving on town And steer on the wheels Do do do do do I got a root in and a toot in and I drove my heels Do do do do do all the guys were calling on the telephone Do do do do do the girls got money and they're bringing home Do do do do do (At neon rose) Ashley a: ah, nice day to relax in the pool (Neon roses plays) Evil Ivy: not that stupid neon rose song Ashley a: (singing) it's a nice day For a swim I am chilling In the pool It's a nice day To have a nice day To have A splash At the neon roses Jake long: hello beautiful Ashley a: hello my lovely man Jake long: want a drink Ashley a: I would love it, hey is that, a sapphire gem Jake Long: yes it is Evil ivy: aw come on, I want to see barney live Ivy: I said watch the play (Cut to coconut casino) Ashley t: ah, a ruby gem, nice, and a pilot hat Greg skeens: hey everybody, welcome to coconut casino where everyone can join the fun Douglas mcnoggin: Wha?! (Sugar, sugar plays with four backup dancers holding ice creams and lollipops) Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) sugar Do do do do do do Aw, honey honey Do do do do do do You are my candy girl... (Douglas mcnoggin then threw the walkman to the woman) Ashley t: hey! I got that for my birthday Greg skeens: well... terrible (at three orchids lounge) Ashley b: ah, what a nice way to enjoy in the lounge Oh, hi Zhou Trixie: hello nico Ashley b: how is it going Trixie: nice Ashley b: awesome, wait, what is that crawling doing Douglas mcnoggin: I am Alison! Alison of Tallahassee Florida Trixie: what dude Douglas mcnoggin: my job is to take care of wildlife animals Ashley b: say that again baby Douglas mcnoggin: I am Alison! Alison of Tallahassee Florida, and my job is to take care of wildlife animals, and I will show you, the classic Trixie and Ashley b: what?! Vince: ah yes, both of you, welcome to Las Vegas (man of the classic plays) Vince: (singing) who's that man With the money I'm the man With the money I'm the man With the money Yeah Evil Ivy: I don't want to see gameloft midnight Ivy: Evil me, shush and watch the show (At screaming lizard) Rose: I love the tv, just like a pub Ashley t: hi Rose: erm, hello, I would.. ask you, what happened to your walkmam Ashley t: a girl wears blue tank top, a cap, black skirt and shoes threw it, because she sang slowly in slow motion (At the crazy moose where spud is singing girls watching the game) Spud: (singing) the girls are watching me play the game Ashley a: (in mama from the dolmio advert's voice) we're home (changes to salli voice) from neon rose Spud: oh, how was it (At the hills pool room) Eddie Horton: alison, you look cool in a long trench coat Douglas mcnoggin: (in homer Simpson's voice) thank you (Changes to tween girl voice) you are the best man that you got from the shops, hang on Eddie Horton: what do you want Ashley q: (in nelson's voice) hmm, which one of these is the salt, too bad I'm an idiot because my school was closed, oh well Trixie: what's going on man Spud: it came from the Italian restaurant Rose: let's see Ashley q: (does nelson's humming to the simpsons 1989 theme tune) Ashley t: de Palma Ashley q: wow, flowers for me? Thank you very much for bringing the flowers from the shop Douglas mcnoggin: what brings, that Ashley a got a tennis cap, sunglasses, a swimsuit and a ring, and also, red nail polish Greg skeens: everybody in the club are dancing, and they gave me an emerald gem, headphones, some hair spray, and VIP book Ashley t: and for now, I bought a ruby gem Ashley q: thank you Douglas mcnoggin: whoa, whoa, whoa! You and the backup dancers are ain't something, why, because those gems are to the toon disney gem love, you, have no toon disney that always gives people ruby, sapphire, emerald topaz and amethyst gems to make like bowling balls, FEVERSTAR!!! (Feverstar plays) Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) FEVER, FEVER THIS IS A PURPLE PLA-A-CE CALLED RAGEFEVER RAGE, RAGE BIDING, BIDING THIS PURPLE PLA-A-ACE CALLED RAGEFEVER RAGEFEVER RAGEFEVEEEEEEEER! Kim Possible: no, no singing kid Douglas mcnoggin: well why not, and who, are, you Kim Possible: lee, I am lee and this is konan Douglas mcnoggin: erm, did you work as a waitress? Kim Possible: no Ron stoppable: you might run around the city Kurt blobberts: nope Greg skeens: not really Sabrina spellman: come on guys, don't let it down Butch: and I won money at a poker game in my bar TJ Detweiler: is she going to blow Douglas mcnoggin: no, I will... Everyone: (except Douglas mcnoggin) down to the heels Douglas mcnoggin: aaaaaaagggh! (Shabam plays) Douglas mcnoggin: off with a long trench coat Shabam to it I was going Shabam way Florida The ashleys: ooh, off Douglas mcnoggin: thanks John, and now, without delay, I am Alison, the platinum solitare version of... ERUP GIRL OF TOKYO TOWER! Evil Ivy: shut up, you brain Ivy: if you don't shut up, you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space, brandy and Mr whiskers, Kim Possible, American dragon Jake long, Sabrina the animated series and recess for the rest of your life that features themselves on the stage (I'm erup plays) Douglas mcnoggin: I'm a lonely girl in towers In a gameloft game pack And I stand up in the planet earth Evil Ivy: ha! You little erup princess, execution time Douglas mcnoggin: no! No execution, please, I am a intelligant and intellectual boy, please, don't do that Evil Ivy: too bad, get in the electric chair (censored) Evil Ivy: yay! Douglas mcnoggin is now dead Ivy: oh! (15x) Evil me, how dare you execute Douglas mcnoggin in a electric chair Eric: yes, Evil ivy, you had just execute Douglas mcnoggin, oh! (15x) David: now he will get revived thanks to you, that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded forever Ivy's dad: And for that, someone will kill you. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Evil Ivy: I don't want to be killed by Jet. Ivy's mom: Correct. Jet is going to kill you for good with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, kill Evil Ivy. (Jet appears) Jet: Evil Ivy, I'm very pissed off in you for misbehaving at the concert. You could have seen Barney live your brothers hate it! You have severely disobeyed your parents for executing Douglas McNoggin! Now prepare to be killed with my dagger and good-bye forever! (At the church) Lloyd nebulon: we are here to gather here to attend my close friend, Douglas mcnoggin, he is a brain with arms, legs and glasses, he is a cerebellian, he is a intelligent and intellectual boy, and he is also a least athletic, eddie, tell your thoughts about douglas mcnoggin Eddie Horton: Douglas was born to Walter and his wife, he has two cousins named Jeff and Billy Ray, he lived in a hometown of cerebellia or intrepidville where Douglas is born, Kurt, the last one is you, now tell your thoughts about him Kurt blobberts: in the year X21, he met his close friends, when he was small, he is scrawny and sharped tongued, and voiced by pamela hayden, and now, ivy executed him in the electric chair last time, R.I.P Douglas mcnoggin 2006-2017 (crying) we will revive him Eddie horton: (crying) we will, because Lloyd got a one up mushroom, and ivy executed our close friend in the electric chair (At the graveyard where Kurt blobberts and Eddie Horton were crying for Douglas mcnoggin's death) Lloyd nebulon: what's wrong? Eddie Horton: (crying) ivy smith got Douglas mcnoggin executed in the electric chair Kurt blobberts: (crying) Lloyd, revive him Lloyd nebulon: i got a 1 up mushroom, so I will do that (Lloyd then puts the 1 up mushroom) Eddie Horton: now I will open the coffin Douglas mcnoggin: thank you guys, thank you for reviving me Lloyd, eddie and kurt: your so welcome Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures